


Join Us

by ficklepebbles



Series: Destiny meets Football(Soccer) [1]
Category: Destiny (Video Games), Football RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-07
Updated: 2018-09-07
Packaged: 2019-07-08 01:40:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 477
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15920313
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ficklepebbles/pseuds/ficklepebbles
Summary: Leo (Warlock), and Cris (Titan) are one short in a fire team. So they ask the only capable Hunter they know of, Kun.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> The world is based on the game Destiny made by Bungie. Their new expansion Forsaken just came out and I have a new interest in Football(soccer). So I thought why not combine the two things I like. 
> 
> First time ever writing a fic so take it easy on me. I don't mind feedback as long as it's constructive ^_^. My eyes are the only pair that proofread this along with Grammarly which is quite good for grammar/spelling checks. English is my first and only language but I still suck with grammar.
> 
> This first series will be based on Destiny 1.

“Join our fireteam.” 

Kun looked at both Leo and Cris and he laughed. Both males looked at each other and back at Kun. “What’s so funny?” Cris asked crossing his arms on his chest. His patience was slowly drifting.

Kun shook his head. “I don’t know how many times I can say this.” He stopped laughing and gave them an apologetic look. “I’m not joining your fire team. I work best by myself.” 

Cris threw up his hands in the air. “I told you, Leo, he wasn’t going to join.” Leo just stared at him with a straight face. “Can we leave now that he gave us an answer, again?” Cris asked looking down at Leo.

Leo got up and pushed his hands into his pockets. “We need a hunter.” He said looking at the titan. He then looked at Kun. “One day you're going to need help. One day your pride will get the better of you.” With that Leo walked off and Cris followed after him.

Kun watched both of them leave and he ran a hand through his short hair. His Ghost appeared beside him. “He’s right Kun. One d—“ Kun pushed the Ghost away from him. “Shut it.” He grumbled.


	2. I Told You So

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun got himself in a slight predicament.

Kun’s Ghost said as it flashed a light in his face. “We’re stuck.” Kun glared at the shell. “I can see that.” The Ghost turned to him it’s single eye staring at him. “We should call for help.”

Kun’s eyes widen. “No. No. No. We are not calling them.” The Ghost’s body spinned. “I wasn’t even thinking about them, but now that you mention it.” Kun grabbed his Ghost “Don’t you fucking dear.”

Suddenly he heard static from his helmet and he glared at his Ghost. “Well, well, well.” He heard hear the shit grin coming from Cris’ end of the comms. “You finally-“

“I did nothing. You can thank my Ghost. I’m fine.” Kun’s Ghost moved out of his hand. “He’s lying, he’s actually pretty hurt. From my scans he may have a fractured rib. He took quite a fall.”

If looks could kill Kun swore his Ghost would be dead right now. “Where are you guys?” Leo’s voice came through this time. “On the Moon. In a very dark cave close to the landing zone.” Kun shut his eyes. “We’re on our way.”  
20 minutes later

Kun heard footsteps entering the cave and he kept a hand on his pistol. “It’s just Cris and Leo, Kun. No need to get defensive.” A split second later Cris and Leo were in front of him. “Are you alright?” Leo said bending down next to him a hand on his arm.

“I’m fine.” He grumbled.

“I told you so.” Kun looked up at Leo. It was hard to see his face through the glass but he swore he saw a smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's the second one. Hopefully, it's bearable lol.

**Author's Note:**

> Here are links for better understanding of the terms I used..
> 
> Destiny - https://www.destinypedia.com/  
> Warlock - https://www.destinypedia.com/Warlock  
> Titan - https://www.destinypedia.com/Titan  
> Hunter - https://www.destinypedia.com/Hunter  
> Fireteam - http://destiny.wikia.com/wiki/Fireteam  
> Ghost - https://www.destinypedia.com/Ghost


End file.
